Old Guard
Mission Statement The Old Guard, hereafter referred to as "OG", is an alliance built to bring joy back into it's members. We are an invite only alliance as to keep the quality of OGs maximum. If you are interested in joining the OG please pm one of the OGs. The main goal of OG is for OGs to have fun in this game again. Officers Of The Old Guard Councillors of the Old Guard Triumvir of External Affairs (TEA): genobadass Triumvir, Security (TOS): Empress Theodora Triumvir, Internal Affairs (TIA): B Edwa Very Old Guard (VOGons) Genobadass Godfather VOGon, External Affairs Pete VOGon, Internal Policy Old Guard Directive Objective The Old Guard (hereafter OG) is built on a foundation of fun and friendship for its members and is dedicated to providing its members with a friendly, safe environment from which to enjoy the game of Cyber Nations. Strategy: to provide its members an opportunity to enjoy the game while avoiding some of the common frustrations encountered in Cyber Nations. Direction: support members’ ability to run successful nations free from the burdens of cumbersome politics, difficult inter- and intra-alliance interactions, and attacks on their nations. Values: independence, defense, quality membership, and fun. Government System The Councillors of the Old Guard (hereafter COGs) administer day-to-day operations of the OG. The COGs are comprised of three members of the OG, the Triumvirate. In the event that a new COG is required to fill a vacancy, the remaining COGs shall nominate a minimum of two candidates from the general membership, and an election shall determine the successor. For administrative purposes, the responsibilities of the COGs are divided between them, with each one appointing an assistant, as needed, based on the availability of the proposed assistant. While any COG may act on behalf of the OG in any capacity, the triumvirs hold primary responsibility for their assigned sphere. The Triumvirates and their responsibilities are: Triumvir of External Affairs (TEA): The TEA has responsibility for negotiating and signing treaties on behalf of the OG, coordinating and administering the actions of ambassadors, making and maintaining embassies on the OG forum, and releasing public statements on behalf of the OG. Triumvir of Security (TOS): The TOS has responsibility for coordinating military and economic efforts. Triumvir of Internal Affairs (TIA): The TIA is responsible for developing and implementing internal policies and laws, maintaining and moderating the OG forums, embassies, masking, interviewing prospective members, representing OG to members and foreign dignitaries in the event of the absence of the TEA or the TOS, and sending emails to members as required. While the COGs are responsible for daily activities within the OG, they may not act independently on matters of importance to the OG such as accepting or dismissing treaties, admitting or ejecting members, changing OG policies, or appointing new COGs. All members of the OG (including the COGs) shall vote on such matters using an exhaustive ballot system. Exception: Emergency measures may be enacted by the COGs without necessitating a vote by the OG membership. An emergency is any matter that, as determined by a COG, could reasonably be expected to result in a catastrophic adverse condition for the OG unless immediately acted upon. Emergency measures shall be voted on by all COGs available at the time of the emergency, with quorum being four (two COGs plus two alternates). Alternates: Any assistant who has been appointed to aid a triumvir will be considered an alternate in the event a quorum is needed in an emergency situation. Very Old Guard (VOGons): Triumvirs who have served the Old Guard honorably and who remain active in the alliance are entitled to retain their title as a member of the Very Old Guard, using the honorary format 'VOGon, '. The Very Old Guard shall serve as a general advisory body to the Triumvirate, and as 'Protectors of the Realm' bringing to the attention of the membership areas of deficiency within the alliance. Membership in the Very Old Guard is for the duration of membership in the alliance. Resignation from the alliance or deletion of the member's nation voids the title and office. The title may be reinstated upon the return to the Old Guard as merited on a case by case basis, and upon a majority vote of the existing triumvirs and VOGons. An additional title, 'Godfather', may be used by VOGons who were founding members of the Old Guard. Amendments: Any member in good standing may suggest a revision or amendment to the Directive. Such suggestion shall be posted in the appropriate forum for membership discussion and debate. Such debate shall continue for 48 hours from the time of the initial posting. After debate, the suggestion shall be voted upon, with polls open for 48 hours. If two thirds of the members in good standing vote in favor of the suggestion, it shall pass and become incorporated by reference into the Directive. Suggestions failing to attain a two thirds vote shall be null and void, and not incorporated into the Directive. Membership Membership in the OG is exclusive. The OG does not actively recruit new members. A nation seeking membership in the OG must first contact a COG to request an interview. Upon completion of the interview, a COG may volunteer to endorse the nation’s application, in which case a COG will put the application to a vote by the OG membership. The ballot will have the following choices: to accept the new applicant for membership, to not accept the new applicant for membership, or to accept the new applicant for probationary membership. If the vote passes in favour of accepting the new applicant for membership, a COG shall immediately grant membership to the applicant. If the majority of OG members vote in favour of not accepting the applicant, a COG shall make the applicant aware that they were denied membership. If the majority of OG members vote in favour of accepting the applicant for probationary membership, a COG shall immediately grant probationary membership to the applicant, and the application will be tabled. Unsuccessful applicants may re-apply after a period of no less than 30 days. Probationary Member: An applicant who is granted probationary membership will be allowed to display the OG AA; however the other privileges of membership will be limited for generally 30 days. At any time during the probationary period, a COG can put the tabled application to a vote by the OG membership. The ballot will have the following choices: to accept the applicant for membership, to not accept the applicant for membership, or to extend the applicant’s probationary membership. If the vote passes in favour of accepting the new applicant for membership, a COG shall immediately grant membership to the applicant. If the majority of OG members vote in favour of not accepting the applicant, a COG shall make the applicant aware that they were denied membership entirely. If the majority of OG members vote in favour of extending the probationary membership, then the time period is extended until a new vote is called for. Absolute Veto: Any member who has strong reservations about a possible new member may exercise their right to cast an absolute veto. An absolute veto cancels the vote of approval of admission by the membership. Expulsion Proceedings In the unhappy event that the Old Guard accepts a member who endangers the alliance politically or physically by word or deed, or who comes to us with a new nation carrying over grudges from a former time, that member will be expelled upon a simple majority of votes after evidence has been examined by the membership. In the event a member goes rogue and attacks without explanation or authorization, the expulsion will be immediate. In the event a member nation is caught spying, expulsion will be immediate and retaliation upon the offending nation is a possibility. Expulsions will be made a matter of public record by posting in the appropriate CN forum. External Relations The OG is an independent alliance, and reserves the right to act in the manner that it determines to be most beneficial to its members, free of interference from outside forces. The OG further reserves the right to enter into, or withdraw from, voluntary unions, pacts, and treaties with other alliances as it sees fit, and to hold friendly relations with other alliances and alliance members. In addition to relations with other alliance, The OG reserves the right to enter into, or withdraw from, voluntary unions, pacts, and treaties with individual nations as it sees fit, and to hold friendly relations with individual nations. This may include but would not be limited to offering or receiving protection, trade, aid, and other services as needed based upon predetermine terms as agreed upon by the membership of the OG. Military Actions The OG is a predominantly defensive alliance, and as such seeks to avoid participation in offensive wars to the extent possible. However, we will meet all threats to and actions against the OG or its members with whatever means deemed necessary to rectify the situation to our satisfaction. Allies Individual Treaties *Steadfast Friends MDoAP with TRF *TOP and Old Guard MDoAP with TOP *The Iron Glove MDoAP with IRON *So Happy Together MDoAP with Zenith Blocs *Former Signatory of the Continuum *Former Signatory of the Citadel category:Alliances category:Black team alliances category:Old Guard